Their Big day with a few surprises
by JPNCIS
Summary: TONY AND ZIVAS WEDDING! Got your attention? Good. This is set several years after my other story A Different Road (don't have to read that to read this). Its their big day and Tony has a few surprises in store. It's an NCIS wedding done with DiNozzo and Ziva style, plus what happens next? Family team! TIVA! MCABBY! Fatherly Gibbs and KELLY! RATED T just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

In this universe, Kelly Gibbs is still alive and this is set several years down the track after my other story A Different road (Which I will be updating soon, I have just got to figure out a few things). You dont really have to read that story but feel free to do so! Main thing you need to know. Kelly is alive. And Kelly is with Callen (NCISLA.) This isnt really a crossover because it just has Callen in it. Oh and DiNozzo had a really BIG thing for Kelly but thats all sorted now.

Not quite sure how long after this is set but you can estimate that yourselves. How long does it take to get over someone you love and find that someone who has been there all along?

**ALSO**. Im not to sure on traditions. I just wrote it as it came to me. So there really isnt any mention of traditions or anything just their wedding day and how I pictured it. Hope thats ok.

Oh and** I DONT OWN ANYTHING**! Not NCIS, not nothing. Just me and my imagination going crazy over this hiatus! Its only been two weeks!

* * *

'If you always do what you've always done then you'll always get what you've always got.'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .N.C.I.S. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That quote had gotten him here. He lived by any things, many rules, many mistakes and moving forward from everything had gotten him to where he is today. He rolled over and smiled at the sunlight shining through the room. It was meant to rain today, in fact it was meant to rain all week. He hopped off the couch, stretching all his muscles, he never knew why that was his favourite sleeping spot in this place. He chuckled at the empty mattress beside him and walked to find his missing Best Man.

Yes that's right people. Tony DiNozzo was finally tying the knot.

He laughed at the memories of them telling their friends they were getting married. A few weren't shocked at all but some couldn't pick their jaws off the floor.

"Thought you were gonna sleep through the day.' Tony heard the chuckle and descended the stairs.

"And miss the site of the most beautiful person in the world wearing a white dress and saying 'I do' commit to us for the rest of our lives? No way in hell!" He smiled. "What is the time anyway?"

"0730. Even early for you." Gibbs chuckled to himself.

"Very funny. Now what are you building down here?" Tony ran his hands over the new lumber being shaped and cut.

Gibbs put down the saw and started packing away a few things. "Nothin'." He packed away the last object and headed towards the stairs leaving Tony looking over the timber. "You comin'? McGee, Callen and Kelly are already at the house."

"Let the fun begin." Tony smiled and followed his Best Man up the stairs.

Yes, he had chosen Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be his best man. Tim just didn't fit that bill and well Palmer? No definitely not. The autopsy gerlim was a good friend, not that he was ever going to let that out but Gibbs. Gibbs was his boss, friend and a man he had great respect for even though it might not seem like it, most of the time. Then there was Kelly. It just didn't fit. And funny enough Gibbs had said yes but only on one condition.

"So I'm still not allowed to make any wedding jokes yet? It could be my wedding gift?" Tony stopped only inches from where Gibbs had stopped and turned.

"I already got your wedding gift. Remember." Gibbs smirked at Tony discomfort and continued to the front door.

If he couldn't make ANY wedding jokes or comments about failed marriages on Gibbs part, this was going to be a very long and hard day keeping his trap shut.

They reached the house in record time. As Gibbs had said McGee, Kelly and Callen were here along with a few more friends.

"Why didn't I opt to help the bride today." Kelly grumbled and wiped her paintbrush for an excess pain and continued painting.

"Because Abby had that contract signed ages ago." Gibbs smiled at his daughter. "Nice work kiddo." He admired the work they had gotten done in only an hour.

"Thanks dad, I learnt from the best." She winked and flicked her paintbrush in her fathers direction getting a few white splotches on his jumper and face. She giggled.

"Funny huh?" He raised an eyebrow and saw kelly's face drop along with her paintbrush.

Next second they were sprinting around the yard and everyone popped their heads out to see what all the shrieking and giggling was about.

"Dad, dad, dad, stop!" She laughed, her face now had nice white smear marks on them and her old NIS hoodie wasn't so grey as more poker dotted.

"Hey! Weddings un under 8 hours and we still have the front to paint and back to get ready." To ny shouted. Wow he sounded like a silver haired fox. He saw both the Gibbs' raise their eyebrows and he smirked.

"You've rubbed off on him too much." Kelly playfully shoved her dad and pushed herself up. "Come Tony, i wanna show you something." She smiled and grabbed his hand even though hers was covered in wet paint.

They walked up the front steps onto the now white veranda and opened the front door. The house was huge. Just why he picked it. To their left was a large family room which followed on to the kitchen. On their right was a little but not that small front room with the morning sun shining it. As they walked further down the hallway split. To the right was the bathroom, toilet, laundry which went out to the side door where the washing line was. They kept walking down the house passing three bedrooms. The master was on their left and two smaller rooms was on their right. Finally they reached the back veranda.

Tony opened the door and was shocked to see the tables and the tent frames up. He squeezed Kelly's hand tighter as a silent thank you. She dropped his hand as he walked out and took everything in. He walked around the tables which still needed to be dressed.

"Tony."

Kelly brought him out of his trance and he quickly wiped a tear that was building at the corner of his eye.

Kelly noticed and walked up to him wrapping her arm around his waist. Years ago that would've sent his feelings swimming but now he just kissed the top of her head and squeezed his best friend closer.

"Was there a point to bringing me to the present?" he asked.

Kelly shrugged."Didnt want you to completely lose it." She smiled and Tony looked down at her.

"Just cant believe this is happening." He smiled and it reached every corner of his face and went straight to his heart.

"Its happening even if you two stand here all day." Gibbs walked past them putting chairs with the tables.

Tony and Kelly let go and helped him. Next was the sheet. Everyone helped pulling it over and securing it in place. It was starting to look better and better.

The hours passed and the painting was finished and drying. The backyard was all finished. Tables were set, little lanterns were hanging front the gazebo, a red carpet had been laid front the bottom step to the gazebo and the caterers had arrived.

"Time for someone to start getting ready." Kelly smiled at Tony sitting on the couch with the boys.

"What about you?" Gibbs looked up at his daughter still covered in paint. "Can't go like that to Zi's apartment.

"True. I am taking a shower here and then heading off." Her face paled. "The hot water has been installed right?!" She saw the boys laugh and waved them off heading for the bathroom.

Tony ran his hand through his hair. She was right. Only three hours til they all had to be at the hall. He pushed himself up and walked to the back door. Everything was set. He walked to the bedroom and looked down at his suit. Nice and sharp. Ziva had after all picked it out. He laughed recalling their conversation.

"_If you picked my suit shouldn't I have at least some input into your dress?" _

_She looked at him and he just smiled._

"Never thought it would be you marrying first." Tim spoke from the doorway.

Tony turned and smirked. "Yeah, well you have the ring."

"For once Tony. Today is all about you." McGee looked at his friend and saw him shake his head.

"No." He smiled. "Today is all about her."

Ziva walked out of her apartment at 1500. Kelly was standing beside the Astin Martin and Abby was behind her helping with her dress.

"God you look amazing!" Kelly squealed and clapped her hands.

The girls helped her into the DB5 and shut the door. They quickly hopped into Kelly's car and followed the Astin to the hall.

The next half an hour went by in a flash. She was at the fall. She set eyes on her groom with her 'father' beside her walking her down the isle. It was then that she recognised the song. She smiled. It felt like a thousand years.

Gibbs pressed his lips to her hand and passed it to Tony who gladly accepted it. He couldn't resist kissing her on the forehead as well before stepping aside.

"Don't stuff it up." He whispered to Tony.

"Only planning on doing this once." Tony said under his breath but felt a slight sting to that back of his head and heard a few chuckles from the audience and a giggle from the lady in front of him. Thats when he looked her completely up and down and his heart melted. He was only looking into her eyes as she walked towards him down the aisle but now. He was almost weak at the knees. Her dress was simple and sexy and oh so Ziva.

"Glad you picked the dress." He said only for her ears and they both laughed.

As the ceremony went on they didn't look at anyone else but them. Now it came to the vows. Neither of them had written anything down. They both agreed on that but now Tony was lost for words.

"Zi, Ziva I can not explain how amazing, how beautiful are you to me. I promise to love you for eternity. I promise to look after you even when you will kick my ass." He had to put in a little humour. It was Tony DiNozzo Jr after all. "I will love you, take care or you and do whatever you want me to every second of everyday. You are my soul and I am never letting you go." They couldn't help it. Tony leaned in and Ziva kissed him until they heard a throat being cleared.

"Not yet guys." Abby whispered and everyone smiled. "Even Gibbs knows that." That comment made everyone laugh and Gibbs just stare at his girl who just smiled back at him.

It was Ziva's turn. How could she follow that?

* * *

Hehehe did you like? More is to come, obviously. Thinking it will last about 4 maybe 5 chapters. Depends how far my muse goes.

Review would be nice :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I have to say I am BEYOND happy that you all liked it! Thank you so much for all the views and to everyone who reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL!

My heart swelled while writing this story! I hope you like it as much as i like writing it! Hope you like the house!

As usual i dont own anything.. just me and my cray cray imgaination ;)

* * *

Tony leaned in and Ziva kissed him until they heard a throat being cleared.

"Not yet guys." Abby whispered and everyone smiled. "Even Gibbs knows that." That comment made everyone laugh and Gibbs just stare at his girl who just smiled back at him.

It was Ziva's turn. How could she follow that?

"Tony, I love you more than you or anyone could imagine. From our first cup of coffee and slice of pizza I knew we were destined for a magnificent journey. I will love you, take care of you and kick someone elses ass if I need to. You are my soul and my life. And I could not imagine spending eternity was anyone else." They were both smiling and their hearts were melting along with everyone elses. She swore she heard a sniffle from behind her.

After the vows were spoken everything else was a blur. Before they knew it they were kissing again and walking hand in hand down the aisle with everyone trowing confetti at them.

Out the front they were surprised to see Ziva's little mini parked ready to go with streamers and balloons and just married written on the back windscreen. They both turned around to see their family and friends smiling at them but they both looked at Tim who just shrugged his shoulders. He had asked to borrow it from his friend for the day. He knew they both loved that car and had some fond memories with it so it seemed only fitting that they drove that car for the first time as a couple.

"See you soon." Tony shouted to the crowd and they were off.

Ziva snuggled into him as he drove them to their final destination. She had no idea where they were going or what they were doing and she didn't mind.

"You want to know where we are going sweetcheeks?" He kissed the top of her head.

She just shook her head and turned the radio on only low. "You can take me wherever you want."

The amount of emotion and trust in her voice took Tony by complete surprise and he melted a little bit more. If she kept this up he would be a puddle on the dance floor tonight.

They drove around DC for a while just taking it all in. They were married. After everything they had gone through they had finally reached this destination.

"You awake wifey?" He smiled and Ziva lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I am." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love that I can do that anytime I want."

Tony smiled and pulled off the road. He parked the car and turned to face his stunning wife.

"I love you so much." His mind was swimming with emotions. He cupped her face between his hands, leaned over and kissed her senseless. It wasn't until his phone started to vibrate that they realised there was a world outside this car. He pulled away even though Ziva's arms snaked around his neck didn't let him get very far.

"We have a reception to go to." Tony's eyes sparkled. He couldn't wait for Ziva to see their house. Thats right. He only hoped she loved it. It was a bit out of the way from work but they would manage.

"I would give everything up for you just to-" She was cut off by her husbands mouth covering hers again in a very passionate deep kiss that made her brain turn to mush.

This time Ziva's phone started to vibrate.

"Ok!" She hissed and kissed Tony one more time before they pulled apart. He fixed up his suit and she messed with her hair a bit to make it look a bit more reasonable.

"I love it when your hair is down." He put his hand through her hair it took all his will power to not pull her in for another kiss.

"We have to go." She said looking into his eyes and seeing what he wanted.

"Right." He laid his spare hand on Ziva's and drove off.

At the house everyone was talking and waiting patiently for the couple. It had been an hour since the ceremony and everyone knew why they were delayed.

Callen walked up behind Kelly. "You look amazing." He breathed down her neck, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her into his embrace.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She smiled and turned her head to kiss her fiancé.

"Mmmmm." He sighed into their kiss.

"Will you two knock it off." Gibbs grumbled.

"We need to find you someone to kiss Gibbs." Abby giggled from the table behind them. She was happily sitting on McGoos lap with his arms snaked around her waist.

"Does no one listen to my rules?!" He shook his head with a smile.

"Just the one that states. Never date a co-worker." Kelly smiled and slipped out of her partners embrace to hug her dad.

"They are here!" Someone shouted through the house. Everyone hushed.

Tony turing into their street where each side was lined with cars and then into their driveway. The front yard was nothing special. Just nice lush grass and a paved footpath that led to the front steps.

"Come on." Tony opened her door and slipping his hand into hers and pulled her out.

"Who's house is this?" Ziva wondered aloud. She looked at it and it was beautiful. Then she turned to Tony after a moment when he didn't answer.

"Do you like it?" He asked pulling her close.

"It's beautiful." She looked into his eyes and there was that sparkle again.

"Good." He quickly swept her off her feet and walked up the steps into the house. "Welcome home." He placed her down and let it sink in. He saw the backyard and everyone waiting but this was more important.

"Home?" She felt tears starting to build. "This is our home?" She looked into his eyes. She saw home.

"This is our home." He stated and saw the tears fall down her face. "Something permanent." He wrapped one hand around her waist and grabbed his handkerchief from his suit pocket. "Don't cry." He wiped away the tears.

"You are the most – I don't know how I am this lucky?" She laughed but it turned out to be more of a cough.

"I am the lucky one and I love you." He rested his forehead against hers.

The tears stopped. She leant into him and felt home. "Where ever you are I am home." She kissed him then pulled away. "But this could be home too." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Im glad."

"I can smell paint." She wrinkled her nose.

"That would be because we just finished painting this morning." A voice came from the doorway. They were now in the loungeroom.

"We?!" Kelly looked at her father. "You didn't paint anything." Hit his shoulder.

The couple looked at their family. Tim was behind Abby with his arms around her waist. Beside them was Kelly and Callen holding hands and beside Kelly was Gibbs who was kissing his daughters head.

"And a good job you did my dear." Ducky smiled standing next to McGee and Jimmy who had his arm draped over Breenas shoulders.

Ziva quickly picked her phone from the front pocket of Tonys jeans and snapped the picture of her family.

"Everyone's waiting." McGee smiled.

"I still have my house to look at." Ziva pouted.

Tony wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "We have eternity to look at this house." He whispered in her ear which made all her body shiver. "God don't do that." He sighed and pulled her that little bit closer if it was possible.

Ziva just smiled. "They don't whisper in my ear." She said a bit too loud and her family just rolled their eyes and started walking back outside. They had seen enough of their gooeyness at the ceremony.

"When you two are finished making out please come say hello to your friends." Kelly shouted and shut the back door behind her.

Tony and Ziva smiled into each other. Just then they heard Tony's stomach grumble and Ziva laughed.

"Turns out even I can stop the monster." She giggled.

Tony shook his head. "I would devour you in a second if there wasn't a hundred people out there that would probably hear us." She shivered again. "I told you to stop that."

"Then stop making me do it!" She smiled and pulled away. "Come on cookie monster."

Tony smiled and followed his wife down their hallway. He just watched her. He'd been watching for the past decade. Now he would watch her not care about anyone catching him. They walked around the crowd. Thanking everyone for coming and just talking to their friends and family. It wasn't until the sun started to go down that a surprise guest arrived.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Senior descended the stairs. "Hi junior. Oh my god Ziva you look even more beautiful."

"Dad." Tony was truly glad his father made it. "Stop hitting my wife."

"Took you long enough." He hugged his son and then moved on to his daughter in law. "Now I have more reason to visit." He felt Ziva chuckle and kissed her cheek.

"You are welcome when ever." She smiled. She was one lucky girl. Finally.

"S'cuse me folks." Everyone turned to see Gibbs with a microphone. Gibbs was making a speech. Today was the day for miracles.

"Speech!" Abby cheered!

"That's what I'm doing Abbs. Wipe that smirk off your face DiNozzo's!" He looked at both Ziva's and Tonys faces and saw the delight in their faces. "I've tried teaching you two a lot of things. Mostly to do with our job but if there was one thing I hoped you learnt was never to take anything for granted. Care for each other and take care of each other." He nodded and lifted his glass. "To Tony and Ziver." Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Tony and Ziva."

Tony squeezed his woman close.

"Dance time." Abby shouted and everyone hopped off the dance floor and parted the way for the happy couple. Abby pressed play on the ipod and Brian Adams song Everything I Do played.

Tony lead his partner out onto the dance floor. Ziva wrapped her arms around his neck and Tony's hands rested on her hips. They swayed together, never taking their eyes of each other. In the background was their new song.

A tear started to slip down Ziva's cheek and Tony just lent down and kissed it away. Causing Ziva to smile and shed another tear. She was beyond happy.

* * *

I was going to stop it right before Gibbs did the speech but i thought.. how mean ;) Hope you smiled, laughed and feel all warm and gooey inside... possibly even a tear shed?

I know I updated really soon. I'm just updating when I feel there is enough for a decent chapter. So the next chapter may take a bit longer. Gotta get it right.

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people. Sorry it was a longer wait. Didnt want to leave you guys with a half done chapter.

Glad you are liking this story!

Be warned this chapter contains dancing and cuteness :)

* * *

A tear started to slip down Ziva's cheek and Tony just lent down and kissed it away. Causing Ziva to smile and shed another tear. She was beyond happy.

"I never knew what happiness was until now." Ziva whispered to him and only him.

"You are my happiness Ziva." He smiled and kissed her forehead. They kept swaying together. Both thinking of all the moments, memories of how they had gotten to this point. The good, the bad and the unbelievable.

'_Just having phone-sex?'_

'_Phone sex?!'_

Their first meeting popped into Tony's mind and he chuckled. Ziva lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at his curiously. "Phone sex." Was all he had to say and she smiled like the first time she saw him.

"Jean Paul" Ziva smirked.

"God I love you." Tony turned his head slightly and took her in a full blown kiss.

They pulled apart when the lanterns above them turned on. It was a magical site.

"You did a good job."

"I would like to take credit but I had a few helpers." He smiled looking over at Kelly and Gibbs.

The song was coming to an end and they were soon joined on the dance floor.

Gibbs put a hand on Ziva's hip and pulled her into an embrace. He nodded at Tony who just kept looking at Ziva.

"My turn." Kelly grabbed Tony's hand and spun him around.

"Pretty sure I'm meant to spin your around princess." He laughed as they came back together.

"Eh. I'm a Gibbs." She smiled.

"Soon to be Callen." Tony added.

Kelly scrunched up her nose. "Kelly Callen. Doesn't have a god ring to it."

Tony shook his head with a smile. " You have to take his name Kells."

"I will. Just gonna put a Gibbs in it." They both smiled. "Enjoying your day." It was a statement. He was clearly enjoying his day.

"Best day of my life." He smiled looking over at his bride and Gibbs dancing. "Never thought Gibbs as a dancer."

"He taught me to dance." Kelly smiled.

"That proves my point how?" That got him a punch in the shoulder.

"Not nice. Do you want another slap on your wedding day?" She pouted but it turned into a smile.

"I'll pass." He looked around and saw almost everyone on the dance floor. Ducky was dancing with _their_ Aunt Nettie as she put it when he called her ma'am. A very bad mistake calling anyone of Ziva's family women ma'am . McGee and Abby were of course dancing together. Breena and Jimmy were off in the corner dancing and then his eyes landed on his lovely wife who coincidently was looking right at him.

When their eyes met her heart flip flopped making her knees wobble slightly but luckily Gibbs was there to keep her up right.

"You just danced with him." Gibbs looked down at the beautiful bride. He was so happy for them much more than any words could ever say. And for the first time in a long time he was enjoying a wedding.

"Your point being?" She didn't take her eyes off Tony while answering.

"Trying to have a dance with my daughter here Zi." That got her attention.

Tears started to appear in her eyes. "Daughter?" She had been really bad with the emotions today, actually for the past week and she hated it. She never use to be the one to cry at just words. It use to take much more to break that internal wall but over the past decade things had changed. She had changed.

"Yes." He whispered and was brought back to a memory years ago. "Family if more than just DNA.." He said for only her ears.

That made the tears fall and she squeezed her father a little closer and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, why is my wife crying?" Tony and Kelly had managed to sway over to the pair. He couldn't stand being so far away from her for too long. Well it was only a few yards but still.

Ziva just smiled turning her head slightly to look at her husband but not removing it from the sweet spot on Gibbs shoulder.

"Good tears." Was all Gibbs said as he moved them further away as the song came to an end.

Everyone started walking off the dance floor and Abby was ready to grab Tony for the next dance when the pizzas started to be served.

"Can't have a DiNozzo wedding without pizza?" Tony shrugged and pulled his Ziva close.

"Really Tony? Pizza?" McGee looked at his friend as if he'd gone mad.

"It was actually my idea." Ziva smiled.

The ones closest to them shook their heads with a smile.

Tony started to let go of Ziva who's immediate reaction was to hold him closer.

"Makin' a speech." He pecked her on the lips. Ziva let go and stayed with Abby, McGee and Gibbs as they took the big table where team/family Gibbs all sat.

"Ok, as you can tell dinner is being served. Pretty much take what you like except for the vegetarian." He looked over at his wife and smiled. "Funny I married a woman who's favourite pizza is the exact opposite to mine." He saw Ziva raise an eyebrow and back tracked a little. "Not funny? Funny was the wrong word." He saw his team shake their heads and felt Gibbs mentally headslap him. "You married me babe, this is me?" He smiled and slightly gulped at Ziva got up and walked over. She moved the microphone away from them and whispered something in his ear that made him smirk and everyone saw his eyes roll back in his head then she kissed him.

"Ok, dinner is served everyone." Ziva finished her husbands speech because he was currently recovering from her words.

The night went a long beautifully. Everyone loved the food and between bites words and laughs were shared, between slices dances were offered and accepted. Abby finally got her dance with Tony which was a laugh.

Slowly people started to excuse themselves and leave. It was down to only their family. Kelly was sitting sleepily on Callen's lap, Abby was dragging a sleepy Tim onto the dance floor.

"Why are people so- Oh." Tony looked at his watch. "Its 2330." He smiled looking over to his wife talking to Breena.

"Don't worry Tony they are just sharing post wedding stuff." Jimmy smiled at a nervous Tony. "So where are you taking Ziva on your honeymoon?"

This got everyones attention except Ziva's. She kept discussing whatever it was to Breena. Abby however had skipped over dragging McGee behind her.

"Hey D, where?"

Tony smiled looking at over at Ziva. "It's a surprise. But we have 3 weeks off. Right?" He looked over to Gibbs who nodded.

"No calling in the middle of.. well the honeymoon?" Tony hid an awkward smile.

"Ew no, Tony!" McGee shuddered.

"What do you think happens on-" He looked a Gibbs and shut up. "All depends if I can tear her away from our house." He smiled and looked up to where Ziva once was standing. "Sweetcheeks, I thought we agreed that you would stop sneaking up on me." He reached behind him and pulled Ziva close.

"Its too much fun." She smirked and kissed his head. "So where are we going?" She said against his hair.

"That all depends on your honey bun." He loved these nicknames. Apparently not Ziva because he winced at the sting to his ass.

"Not that nickname." She hissed and came around and sat on his lap.

Everyone just smiled at the two interacting.

"Umm guys we might go." Callen popped up and everyone saw a sleeping Kelly on his lap.

Gibbs smiled and walked over placing a kiss on his daughters forhead.

"I'm still awake." Kelly mumbled. "Talking about honeymoons and.." She trailed off.

"Yeah ok." Callen managed to stand up with a wobbly Kelly beside him. "It was an amazing night." He hugged Ziva and shook Tony's hand while making the round to everyone.

Kelly just lent on the closest person which she felt was her dad. "Night daddy." She whispered into his chest.

"Night princess." He kissed her hair and held her close.

After Callen and Kelly made their departure everyone followed. Breena and Jimmy were next and they took a very tipsy Ducky with them. Everyone had gone but midnight except for Gibbs and Senior.

"Suppose we better make our exit Gibbs." Senior looked from his happy son the happiest he'd seen him in _many_ years and daughter in-law.

"We, Gibbs?" Tony looked worried. They weren't. They hated each other. Well at least Gibbs wasn't fond of his father.

"S'pose so." He smirked at Tony's worried face. "Offered for him to sleep at my place tonight. Unless you want him to sleep here?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tony was seriously considering it until Ziva pinched his ass again. "What's the worst that can happen?" Tony tried to chuckle but there was too much worry laced in with it.

Both Gibbs and Senior smirked.

Gibbs shook Tony's hand first. "Don't.." He struggled to find the right words.

"I'll take care of her." Tony assured him.

Gibbs nodded even though that wasn't quite what he was meaning. He was going to say Don't be like me. Don't end up with three failed marriages and sit in your basement every night drowning your sorrows in bourbon. And distracint yourself by building different things. He felt Tony squeeze his hand that little bit harder and looked into his senior Agents eyes. There he understood everything that Tony meant with those five words.

"You better, I don't want you in my basement anytime soon. Gotta buy a new bottle of bourbon." He smirked and all the seriousness fell away.

"I'll keep him busy." Ziva came over and wrapped her arms around Gibbs chest.

"I don't want to know." It almost sounded like a whine. He flet her chuckle under him and squeezed her tighter pressing a kiss to her head. "Night kid." He looked down at her.

"Night." She smiled at the memory that those words were last said.

"So, you tired?" Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back watching their two fathers walk out the front door.

"Nope." She popped the p in the words and turned around in his arms. "Not in the slightest."

* * *

Now I know I said it may be 4 chapters but I dont know, should I leave it at this one. It was a cute ending or do you guys want more? If more it will only be one more...

So send me reviews if you wish for more.

Thank for reading, I loved writing this story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Not many reviews but I** **decided to continue this story because I like writing it. It may turn into more chapters than I originally thought. You'll see why.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Not NCIS not any movie, song or brand mentioned in this story.**

**Ok onto reading.**

* * *

"Well.." Tony smiled relaxing back into the couch. Watching Ziva scooping the newly popped popcorn in a bowl and bringing it over. His smiled widened when Ziva bent down in front of him and put the bowl on the coffee table. "Mmmm" tilting his head, enjoying the view.

"Like what you see." Ziva smirked not moving, just looking over her shoulder.

"Definitely." He replied leaning forward wrapping his hands around her waist and yanked her backwards.

"Ahhh!" She laughed.

"Ziva?" He quickly let go when Ziva jerked and clutched her mouth. Tony watched as she ran to the kitchen sink and threw up. "You ok?" He mentally head slapped himself, walking up behind her, pulling her hair out of the way. "That is the fifth time this week you've thrown up."

Ziva wiped her mouth and rinsed her mouth out. "How did-"

"Zi, please. I notice when you leave the bed." Tony raised his eyebrows.

Ziva relaxed and wrapped her arms around Tony waist. "Just feeling a little sick that is all." She waved it over and kissed his cheek.

"Ziva" He tightened his grip around his wife when she went to move away. "This has been happening since a week after our wedding. When we got back from the Caribbean. Thought it might be a travel bug but now..." He trailed off looking down at Ziva. "Have you taken a pregnancy test?" He saw the shocked look in Ziva's eyes. "Come on Zi. Have you felt dizzy, tired, cravings for certain food? You have been eating choc chip cookies a lot lately and ice cream. Missed your period?" The last comment got Ziva's attention. "You've missed your period?" He needed to hold onto something.

"I-." She paused. "I thought I had it last week but.." She didn't want to say the rest. Talking about your period isn't the nicest thing. She had bled a little for a day or two but that was it. Nothing like usual.

"We should grab a pregnancy test from the shops." Tony moved grabbing his keys and wallet and looked back at Ziva who hadn't moved. "Hey." He slipped his hand into her pulling her towards him. "This is a good thing." He cupped her cheek with his spare hand, rubbing his thumb over her cheek. "Always wanted little ninjas with you sweetcheeks." That got a small smile from her lips.

"Just a lot to take in.." Her smile grew as she looked into his eyes. The past few weeks had been amazing. They had spent their first week lying on a beach on the island of Jamaica. She felt she could've stayed there forever but couldn't help the wonderful feeling of spend the rest of their honeymoon in their new house. When they got home that was when the symptoms really started to show. The dizziness had become more obvious. Every so often she had to steady herself with the nearest object. The morning sickness which she had just thought was a travel bug came over so often. It had only happened a couple of times in the morning, the rest of the time it was scattered across the day and into the night. She had just waved it off. Then came the cravings for cookies at odd hours of the nights. She had insisted on having ice cream every night after dinner which she never use to have along with various other things. And the tiredness well she just assumed that came with the vigorous workouts they had been doing every night and most mornings over the past month.

"You coming?" Tony saw she was thinking things over and it finally clicked. They really didnt need a stick to be sure but it didn't hurt. Plus they hadn't been out of this house in the past week ordering take out and watching movies which they usually didnt see the end of, this was a good excuse to see the world outside.

Ziva just nodded and held onto his hand as he led them out the door. The trip to the corner store was quick. They popped in getting more cookies, ice cream and general supplies once they placed them into the car Ziva went into the pharmacy and picked up the test she needed. She picked two off the shelf just in case.

"Ok, i'll put all this away and you can go pee on the stick." He smirked.

Ziva shook her head with a smile, she grabbed the choc chip cookie bag and ripped it open plopping a cookie in her mouth. She went to grab another one but Tony grabbed her hand.

"Ah. Pee first, devour bag later." He knew that wasn't a smart move but it had to be stopped. " No more putting it off." He cupped her face between his hands and lent down placing a soft quick kiss to her lips. "Promise I won't eat any."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She smirked picking up the pregnancy tests headed towards the bathroom.

Tony smiled and looked down at the open bag. "Nope." He murmured to himself and started packing away the groceries. It only felt like a minute when he finished and turned around to find ziva standing behind him holding two sticks in her hands looking at him. "Well?" He smiled.

Ziva's smile grew as she walked closer to him. "Positive." Was all she said when Ton leaped forward wrapping his arms around her waist and spun her around and kissed her everywhere.

Ziva's laugh filled the air and she caught Tony's mouth with hers as he placed a soft kiss to her lips but she made it go deeper.

"Wow." Was all Tony could say as the both pulled away to take in some much needed oxygen.

"I know." Ziva smiled as Tony slowly put her back her feet.

"Meant you being pregnant. Us being pregnant." He smiled correcting himself.

"I know, and I like the second statement better." She smiled and dropped her pregnancy tests in the bin.

"Wow wait there ninja." Tony spun around and grabbed the tests out of the bin. "Hold those again." He waited until she took them back and ran off to their bedroom.

"Tony?" She called after him standing in the kitchen confused.

"Well smile." He popped back around the corner with the camera in hand.

"I am." She laughed and held up the tests.

"Perfect." Tony snapped a few photos.

"Now can I put them in the bin?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do not like holding pee on a stick."

Tony laughed and nodded. "Got enough proof."

Ziva turned and washed her hands in the sink. She leant back when she felt Tony snake his hands around her waste. "You touched it too."

"True." He kissed the side of her head and leaned them both forward making sure not to squish Ziva between him and the sink and ran his hands under the water.

"Not really clean but it will do." Ziva turned off the tap and spun around in his arms.

"So..now what?" Tony leaned down slightly brushing his lips against hers. "Doctors appointment?" He asked against her lips.

"I will make a call.. after we watch that movie we were going to watch." She smiled and pressed her lips against his, taking him in a very deep very passionate kiss.

"Call doctor first, movie after." He managed to think.

"Fine." She agreed and grabbed the phone.

The phone call was made, appointment made and the movie was playing. Ziva had picked Casino Royale. The one with Daniel Craig. The popcorn had been devoured and the cookies were almost finished. Tony had eaten a couple of handfuls of popcorn and only a couple of cookies. He mostly just sat back and watched his ninja eat like a horse.

"Stop staring at me." Ziva turned to and looked up into her husbands eyes. She was aware of how much she had eaten but couldn't help the urge.

"Can't help it." He smiled. "Is that a tear in your eye?"

Ziva blinked and the tear ran down her cheek but Tony quickly kissed it away.

"Gone." He whispered and turned back to the movie. "Not nice."

Ziva laughed as she felt Tony wince. 007 was tied down butt naked to a chair and was getting beaten with a rather large rope in places men would rather be dealt with more carefully.

The time had flown by rather quickly. The doctors appointment went along smoothly and that they were definitely pregnant about seven week pregnant. She pointed out that there was a chance of a miscarriage but everything seemed healthy at this point. That was two days ago. Today was their last official day on honeymoon. It was Saturday tomorrow so unless team Gibbs was called on for a case they still had the weekend to themselves.

"I think we should invite the family over for dinner tomorrow night." Ziva spoke up rolling onto her side facing Tony who was lying on his back on the bed.

"Sounds like a good idea." He raised himself leaning on his elbow. "Any reason in particular?"

"Havent seen them or spoke with them in over a month." She shrugged.

"You email Abby every day." He pushed. "Try again." He smiled.

Ziva shook her head. "Not the same. You do not want to see them before we go back Monday and get asked all those questions?" She leaned forward running her hand up his chest causing Tony to fall back on his back and rested her head on his heart.

"Yes but.." They really were good at playing games with each other.

"But?" She raised her eyebrow looking into his eyes seeing the love there. "You want to tell them?"

"Do you?" Tony leaned up and placed a kiss to her lips and wrapped his hands around her waist.

Ziva just shrugged. "I do not, not want to tell them."

"Me too." He replied running his hand up and down her back. "What about we just leave it for now until we have passed the.." He paused. They were staying positive. "Unsure stage." He finished. Ziva just nodded and placed a kiss to his lips.

They knew that the first trimester had a very high risk of miscarriage and didnt want to start celebrating officially until there was less of a risk.

"So I'll email Abby and you call McGee." Ziva pushed herself up and slid off the bed. "Time to start the day." She smiled walking into the bathroom and started the shower which soon turned into her head in the toilet bowl again. She had spent most of the past few days in the toilet either throwing up or peeing. She couldn't keep anything down.

"So McGeek said he'd ask around and Abby will email you with who is coming, tonight." Tony said flipping over a pancake.

"Then now we wait." Ziva smiled grabbing the maple syrup from the cupboard and ice cream from the freezer. "Mmm, may need more ice cream." She smiled looking into the tub.

"How much have you eaten?!" Tony laughed as he poured the final pancake mixture into the frying pan.

"After you went to bed last night I may have stayed up and watched another movie and ate more ice cream." She smiled looking up at him through her eyelashes. "Is that a crime?"

Tony gulped. "No, not at all." He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll go shopping when we know who is coming for dinner and what we are cooking."

"We? I usually cook for the family." She replied propping herself up on the bench while Tony flipped the last pancake.

"I know but you know.." He nodded and his eyes went down to her stomach.

"Tony I can still cook. I enjoy cooking." She shook her head. She loved that Tony cared for her and wanted to keep her safe and now their baby but seriously? What could cooking a meal do to harm the baby?

"I know you do.." He trailed off and stacked the last pancake on top of the stack. Four pancakes on one plate and five on the other. He turned off the stove and placed the pan in the sink full of water. He turned to his wife and placed his hands on her hips. "I just don't want you stressing.. or anything accidental to happen." He was being a bit over protective but he wanted everything to go smoothly.

"Ok, would you prefer ordering take out?" She sighed. He wasn't going to let up.

"Hey." He softened and raised one hand to under her chin and lift her head slightly so her eyes met his. "I love you and your cooking. Just being over careful." He smiled and placed his lips on hers. After a soft kiss his pulled back slightly. "Why can't I cook?" He raised an eyebrow.

This made Ziva laugh. "No reason, just.. over spaghetti bolognaise, that is all." She kissed his cheek and slid off the bench and grabbed the plate with more pancakes.

"Hey that was my plate." He shook his head.

"I know but I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So good, bad, ok?  
Before you review about any medical or whatever mistakes, know I am only 19. Never had a baby or know much about it. I have tried to research as much as possible. Found it quite interesting actually so give me some slack in that department but if there are any MAJOR mistakes more so in the next chapters please tell me. So I can possibly fix it in later chapters. **

**So what did you think? Did you like the cute picture moment? 3 PLEASE REVIEW! 3**

Baby names? Do you want them to have a boy or girl? 


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank YOU! For all the reviews! I'm loving the ideas and kind words! **

**I love writing this story and because of that here is the next chapter! **

**Enjoy and as always.. don't own anything!**

* * *

Tony smiled. He wasn't use to woman eating more than him. They sat at the dining table and enjoyed their breakfast in comfortable silence with the occasional theory about what to do for dinner tomorrow night and tonight. Soon the pancakes were gone and they were back on the couch flicking through the tv channels.

They settled on one of the mid-day movies and Ziva settled into her favourite position resting her head on Tony's chest and her feet tucked up close to her butt with Tonys arm draped around her waist. Soon tiredness overcame her and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

It wasn't until she felt Tony move under her and the sudden urge to pee that she woke.

"What is the time?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"1400. Sorry, body was getting stiff." He stood up and stretched. "You've been asleep for hours, you ok?" She hadn't slept that long during the day before usually only an hour at the most.

"I'm fine Tony. Just did not get much sleep last night." She shrugged it off like usual and quickly went to relieve herself.

"Why?" He shouted after her. But soon she was back and they sat back down on the couch.

"Just thinking about things.." She smiled and looked up to a concerned Tony. "Nothing bad." She cupped the side of his face in her hand and ran her thumb across his stubble. "I like this."

"Just being lazy." He smiled and leaned into her touch. "You sure everything is ok?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Just thinking about how right everything is at the moment." She paused looking into his eyes. "How everything in my life has lead to this moment and I wouldn't change anything ." She smiled and paused thinking. "Well one thing."

"Which is?" He raised his eyebrows and smiled. He saw no concern in her eyes so it had to be something good.

"Marrying you sooner." They both laughed and their lips crashed together.

"Mmm.." Tony groaned as she pulled away.

"I think we should go for a walk. We haven't done any exercise in weeks." She saw his eyebrow rise. "Other than that." She shook her head and laughed. "Get your mind out of the bedroom DiNozzo."

"Only if you will Mrs. DiNozzo." He smiled. He loved calling her that.

Ziva just laughed. They both went and got changed into something more suitable for walking, including putting on runners. The walk was long and sweet. Walking around their neighbourhood, seeing the neighbours and catching up. Soon it turned into a competition and Ziva challenged Tony to a race back to the house. He didnt even answer before she took off around the corner and on the home stretch.

"Are you alright?" He huffed catching up to her at their front gate.

"Fine." She wasn't even huffing. "You need to start running again Tony if you are ever going to be able to catch bad guys." She laughed and left him huffing at the gate.

"Crazy ninja." He shook off and followed her into the house.

They shared shower together and spent the rest of the afternoon resting on the back veranda just talking and watching as the sun went down while snacking some sliced strawberries.

"I heard a ding." Tony piped up after a few minutes of silence.

"Abby replied to my email." She jumped up plopping another strawberry in her mouth and went into the house.

After a few more minutes silence he called out. "Well?"

Ziva smiled and walked back out. "Everyone is coming. I asked Abby what people would like for dinner, saying I would not be cooking and she suggested everyone bring something." She smiled slipping back into her position in Tony's lap. "I sent back that would be a great idea and would see them all around 1800 tomorrow night." She finished.

Tony nodded. "Sounds great." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his hands around his woman. "What do we bring?"

Ziva chuckled. "I said we would take care of breads and make a garden salad. I can make a garden salad right?" She winked at him.

"Haha, very funny. I think we can handle a garden salad."

"We?" She laughed and shook her head. "Let me guess you will be cutting everything?" Her old self would have been agitated at his over cautiousness but she was in too much of a good mood to really care. Plus she kind of loved it and he knew it.

The next day came and went. It was twenty to six when Tony came back from the shops with everything Ziva said she wanted.

"I come baring gifts." He lifted a bag onto the bench and held out a wrapped box to Ziva.

"What is this?" She smiled taking the box from Tony's hand.

"Just open it." He smiled, watching as she tore the paper away.

"Stu's choc chip cookies?" She smiled. Stu was the owner of the small bakery just around the corner from them. They had gotten to know him very well over the past month.

"He had just baked some this afternoon to take home to his family but said you could have some." He smiled. Stu had sweet spot for the couple especially Ziva since she almost visited every Tuesday and Friday mornings for his freshly baked bread and choc chip cookies. She still bought the supermarket cookies because Stu's only lasted an hour maybe two if she only bought a dozen.

"I could kiss him right now." She smiled and looked up at Tony to see his face fall slightly and she laughed. "You are not seriously jealous?!" She chuckled even more.

"I am the only guy you should want to kiss." He tried to keep a sad face but a smile started to poke through.

"You break so easily." She shook her head.

"Hey!" He quickly snatched a cookie from the box and took a bite. Bad move. "Sorry?" He said with a mouth of cookie and passed the cookie.

Just then the door bell rang and Tony relaxed slightly as Ziva's reaction and death glare diverted.

"Do not think I will forget about that." Ziva called over her shoulder as she went to the door.

"What did he do now?" McGee smiled as Ziva opened the door but he was pushed out of the way as Abby hugged Ziva.

"Abbs!" Tony quickly rushed to Ziva but stopped when he got a glare from Ziva and a curious look from both Abby and McGee. "I like my Ziva able to breathe." He joked and thankfully Abby and McGee dropped the curious look.

"Funny. I haven't seen either of you in a month!" She moved from Ziva to Tony and hugged him tightly until he yelped.

"Nice to see that I stop Abbs from strangling you but you say nothing about my breathing?" Tony shook his head and looked at Ziva and she smirked.

"You ate my cookie." She glared at Tony.

Abby and McGee held back a laugh at the couple.

"Only a bite." He tried an excuse but Ziva's glare didn't let up. "Won't happen again." He sighed.

"Dam straight it won't." Gibbs walked up behind Abby and made her jump.

"Gibbs. Dont do that." She punched his arm slightly.

Which only made him smirk then wrapped Ziva in a hug. "Missed you." He kept an arm around her and looked up at Tony's sad face.

"Missed you too." Gibbs sighed with a smirk and placed a slight tap to the back of his head.

Soon everyone had arrived and was talking amongst themselves. Ziva was in a conversation with Abby and Breena about their honeymoon and was pricking attention from McGee and Palmer who were all sitting in the lounge room. Gibbs and Ducky were sitting down at the dining table talking and watching Tony move around the kitchen getting everything ready.

"Yes Gibbs and Duckster?" Tony had his back to the two men but felt their stare.

Gibbs smirked. The rest of the group had quietened down with the sound of Tony's voice.

Tony turned around bring the bowl of garden salad to the counter where everyone else dishes were.

"Just different seeing you in the kitchen rather than Ziva." Gibbs commented and everyone else smiled or nodded.

"Funny." He smiled looking at Gibbs. "Just thought I would give Ziva a rest seeing she always cooks and prepares these dinners." Reasonable and almost truthful response.

Ziva walked past everyone and met Tony in the kitchen. She reached up and placed a kiss on Tonys lips and turned back to the group and smiled when they all diverted their eyes except Gibbs who just stared at them more intently. Tony and Ziva looked up at each other. Both conveying in their eyes what they were thinking. Gibbs was fishing.

"Ok, dinner is ready." Tony placed the sliced breads next to his salad and grabbed a plate handing it to Ziva. "Mrs. DiNozzo." He winked.

Everyone picked what they wanted and watched the couple they hadn't seen in a month interact. Ziva and Tony could feel the watchful eyes and just smiled.

"So what's new in your worlds?" Tony asked wanting the attention on them to stop.

"Oh no. You're not getting away that easily." Abby shook her head. "What is new with you two?"

"Abbs, Ziva just went over the entire last month with you in the lounge room.." Tony sighed.

"You two are hiding something." McGee stated the obvious and what everyone was thinking.

Ziva laughed. They were good at hiding things but their family was a group of professional investigators and scientists who were paid to know when something was wrong or in their case, different.

"We could tell you in detail of EVERYTHING we did but we are having dinner." Tony grinned and went from looking at Tim to Ziva.

"Ok, enough. Abbs talk about something before Tony makes me get my gun out." Gibbs said before taking a bite of bread.

Abby sighed and begun to explain what had happened over the past month at NCIS and at home with her and McGee which made Tim blush and choke on a mouth full of Ducky's casserole before he diverted the conversation to the last case they solved.

It soon went onto Breena and Palmer then to a few tales from Ducky before dinner was finished and everyone moved to the lounge room to watch the slide show of pictures Tony promised them.

Tony did commentary while Ziva prepared dessert. He saw from the corner of his eye that she flinched and then walked stealthy to the bathroom. He was stuck, chase after Ziva or keep the team distracted. Gibbs noticed his reaction and looked over to the kitchen. No Ziva. He looked down the hallway and saw the light from the bathroom.

"Tony where's this one taken?!" Abby shouted and Tony snapped to attention.

"Oh this one was out on the boat cruise around the island." He smiled at the memory. "Second last day of our honeymoon." He nodded. Sneaking a glance back at the kitchen. No Ziva.

"Next few ones are from the cruise and our last dinner. Nothing to saucey don't worry." He smiled. And stood up. "Be back in a minute." He couldn't help it.

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door. "What set it off this time?" He whispered grabbing her hair away from her face. "Stealthy exit."

"Did my best, you probably busted me sneaking away." She spat out the last mouth full of water.

"Umm guys!" Abby shouted, making Tony and Ziva stand to attention.

* * *

**So? Where do you think it's going? Am I doing it right? Leave your kind comments, if you want something to happen name it, I may not do it but I'm always open to ideas. Like the baby names.. you guys actually helped me with that decision! So Thank you again! :)**

**Please review! Love reviews and they make me want to keep posting new chapters! SO it's a win, win... right? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"_Umm guys!" Abby shouted, making Tony and Ziva stand to attention. _

They both walked back to the lounge room and saw everyone staring at them.

"Wha-" Tony's eyes moved from Palmer's shocked stare to the plasma. Someone had hit pause on TV. "Crap." He smiled and looked down at Ziva who was smiling as well. "We did our best. Forgot about that one."

On the screen was that picture Tony insisted on taking after Ziva had taken the pregnancy tests. On the screen was a picture of Ziva smiling and holding up the pregnancy tests in clear view and it was quite obvious they were both positive.

"You took it. You explain it." Ziva smiled and started to walk back to the kitchen when Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his hand over her belly. If you didn't know she was pregnant you could tell. But Tony could feel the slight bump and he loved it.

"Isn't hard to guess what it means." Gibbs looked at the pair. He couldn't be happier for them but didnt let it come through.

"That's why you freaked out when I hugged Ziva." Abby connected the dots. "That's what you two were hiding. Why were you hiding it from us?" Abby was slightly hurt.

"Abbs." Tony paused and looked down at Ziva.

Ziva saw his concern and smiled. She placed her hands over Tony's around her waist. "We wanted to be sure until we shared the news." She looked at her family.

"Sure? That looks like pretty positive to me." McGee pointed at the screen.

"They were waiting until the end of the first trimester when the chase of.." Ducky stopped.

"Chase of a miscarriage is less likely." Ziva finished.

McGee went quiet.

"Well I think this is terrific! Congratulations!" Breena smiled and walked over to the couple.

After the congratulations were done they all sat back in the lounge room and continued telling stories and sharing laughs while indulging in a slice of passionfruit cheese cake that Abby and Tim had brought. Tony and Ziva subconsciously snuggled in together with Tony gently running his hand over Ziva's stomach.

"So will you be coming back to work?" The question was on everyone lips. Jimmy was the one to state it after the last conversation ran dry.

Ziva wasn't completely shocked at the question, she could tell it had been on Tony's mind since the doctor's appointment. Nights since then she had stayed up late trying to figure everything out.

It took a couple of moments but everyone saw Ziva thinking about it.

"I'm coming back on Monday." She knew Jimmy meant after that but she wanted to discuss it with Tony first. They were a team now, her and Tony and it wasn't right by her to tell the group her decision before talking to her partner about it

Everyone accepted the answer and moved on.

Gibbs chuckled slightly and got everyone's attention. "So when are you going to tell Kelly?" He could only picture Kelly screaming with excitement then realising she was the past to know. Good luck DiNozzos'.

Everyone smiled. "Well we were going to tell her when we told all of you but I guess we need to tell her now." Tony shook his head with a smile. She would kill him if she found out from a third party.

"I'm skyping with her tomorrow night, if she is free." Ziva looked up at her husband who just squeezed her that little bit tighter and moved her that little bit closer.

"Sounds like a great idea." He kissed the top of her head.

The night carried on and Breena and Jimmy were the first ones to leave excusing themselves because they had to meet up with the parents tomorrow for breakfast which Jimmy was thrilled about.

Not long after Ducky and Gibbs departed which just left the two couples. McGee and Tony left their ladies alone to catch up while they went out onto the back veranda.

"So McGoo, you and Abby living together now?" He smirked at Tim's shocked reaction. "Come on, she pretty much said she spent most weekends at your tiny apartment."

Tim smiled. "Yeah. Most weekends at mine, spend most week nights at hers when I can." The job stuffed most nights up, having to stay late to finish up a lead on a case.

"Thought about getting a place together?" He chuckled to himself, only two years ago they wouldn't even be dreaming of having these kinds of conversations but now it just felt like normal.

"We've spoke about it a few times. Haven't actually done anything about it because a case usually comes on." He sighed. "Really want to."

"What about all your crap?" Tony laughed and looked across at Tim glaring back at him. "Precious pointless stuff." He grinned.

"Pointless to you. Abby actually likes most of my things."

"Match made in heaven." Tony laughed.

"Could say the same for you two?! Never in my dreams did I think you would settle down let alone have a baby." He paused. "It suits you."

Tony laughed. "It sure does." He reached up and squeezed Tim's shoulder. "It sure does."

Ziva smiled at the scene through the window. It was good to see how close Tony and Tim had gotten over the past few years, just like brothers.

"So, when did this all happen?" Abby was eager to find out. She missed having a girl to talk to; she could only tell Gibbs so much.

Ziva smiled and turned back to Abby who was sitting beside her on the couch. "I hadn't felt right since the wedding. Something felt a little off. I just assumed when we got back from the honeymoon that I had caught some sort of bug. Tony finally brought it up that I may be pregnant. I took a couple of tests, had a doctors appointment and here we are." She smiled resting her hands on her still slim belly.

Abby couldn't help but let out a squeal which got the boys attention but when they realised it was just her being excited they went back to whatever they were now talking about.

"I can't believe it! This is so amazing! I am so happy for you two! I'm going to be an Aunt!" She clapped her hands and then her face fell. "I'm going to be an Aunt right?!" She hesitated. Abby considered Ziva like her sister but it was hard to tell if the other woman felt the same way.

"Of course! How could you doubt that?!" Ziva shook her head with a smile. "You are the closest person I have to a sister Abby and I am so grateful you are so happy. I need a woman to talk to about certain things." She reached out with her left hand and squeezed Abby's spare hand.

Tears started to form in Abby's eyes. From where they started years ago to where they were now Abby couldn't help but shed a few tears. "Permission to hug?"

Without giving the woman an answer Ziva leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Never have to ask permission Abby." She said into her ear. "The baby won't get hurt by your hugs." They both laughed quietly and let go after a few minutes.

Abby wiped away hers tears and then looked up to see the guys standing in the doorway looking at the pair.

"Oh no, don't you start with the crying." Tony sighed with a smile. "I've got one woman with hormones I don't need another." He chuckled until Ziva turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow. _I Love you_ to mimed which caused McAbby but Ziva to laugh. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Have you guys thought about baby names?!" Abby was getting way too excited.

"Wow, wow, wow. We have only known we are having a child for just over a week." Tony held up his hands and walked over to them and rested his hands back down on Ziva's shoulders.

"Remember they were waiting til after the first tri-" McGee couldn't finish his sentence before Ziva spoke up.

"Tali Jenny..."She whispered but everyone hears her and she felt Tony's thumb rubbing her shoulder blade causing her to look up at him.

"Exactly what I was thinking.." His smile grew. It was amazing how much they thought the same, well at least for the little things.

McGee and Abby looked at each other and smiled.

"We should be going. Its quite late." McGee piped up and Tony and Ziva's eyes diverted to his.

"Don't mind us." Ziva laughed.

"No, it is late and you should get some rest." Abby pulled Ziva into a hug and winked at Tony seeing his concerned face. "I now know there is a baby inside her DiNozzo."

They all said their goodbyes and had several hugs before the couple had left and they ended back on the couch together.

"So TeeJay for short?" Tony smiled and pulled Ziva into his embrace, kissing the top of her head.

"Of course you would think of a nickname, already... What about a boy name?" She looked up at him.

Tony thought for a moment. "What about Anthony?" He laughed. He never thought he would carry on the tradition with the name but now that he thought about it, it seemed right.

"Exactly what I was thinking.." Ziva smiled and leant up and place a soft kiss on her husband's lips. "Always wanted another Anthony." She winked which cause Tony to laugh even more. Her face turned serious when a flash back to the day before her father died. She had lunch with him in the diner she often grabbed a meal to go from. Somehow the photo of her being fitted for the pregnant case had fallen in between personal photos that Eli had been flipping through. She smiled.

"Where's your head at?" He whispered feeling her tense in his arms.

Ziva relaxed a bit being brought out of that happy but painful memory. "The day my father came to town. He found the photo of me being fitted for our pregnant case. He asked what did I pretend it was.." She smiled and let a tear fall down her face.

Tony only tightened his embrace. He knew how hard must be for her to talk about it even after all these years. "What did you tell him?" He was curious, but truthfully he wanted to know what she wished for.

"A baby girl." She completely relaxed back into Tony.

"I want a girl too." He whispered in her ear and felt her chuckle. "A little ninja running around with brown locks and brown eyes, just like her mum. And when she is older and has her first date I'll kick his butt if he ever messed with my girl." Tony placed another kiss to her head.

Ziva laughed and leaned forward to she could turn her head to look back at Tony. "To keep her from players.. like you use to be?" She raised her eyebrow.

Tony nodded. "Pretty much. Or if we have a boy, to stop him from turning into what my father is and I was." He sighed. He really hoped he wouldn't turn out like his father was, if he could help it.

"Tony you are going to be a terrific father!" She could see the doubt in his eyes. "Better father than I will be." They both had doubts, her more than him.

He shook his head. She was still a mystery to him. Here he was concerned about his parenting and Ziva was thinking the same thing. "You are going to be a terrible father." He paused and saw the pain in her eyes. "Father Ziva, you said father. But you will be an irreplaceable mother." He hoped he said the right word. When Ziva showed a slight smile and a tear form in her eyes he knew it was right.

"Thank you Tony." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and then leant back into his chest.

They just sat there in silence for what felt like hours but it only had been minutes when Ziva jerked and launched herself to the bathroom. Tony followed but got the door shut in his face.

"I'm peeing!" She shouted.

Tony backed away and headed to their bedroom. He was already in bed when Ziva found him and got ready for bed. She found her spot nestled in Tony's side and they blissfully fell asleep in each other's arms like they did every night.

* * *

**So was it worth the wait? :) Any ideas.. still open to names... And 1 reviewer read my mind.. Please review :)  
I'm starting to have a life now. full time job, well I dont know if thats a life. Just means I wont be able to write as often as I have been. I will hopefully keep up with this. But just in case... im warning you now.**

Please REVIEW :D 


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday came and went. The sun rose on Monday morning and for the first time in a month their alarm clock woke them up. Ziva did her usual, have a shower, throw up, get changed, pee and then have breakfast and hopefully keep it down. Today she did, thankfully.

They took into account that the car ride would be longer but it just seemed the same amount of time it usually did. They entered the navy yard and everyone they passed said good morning and congratulations.

"That wasn't too painful was it?" Tony joked as they rode the elevator up to the squad room.

"No but if we don't get up there sooner, I may pee in the elevator." Just as she finished she bolted out, dropped her bag at her desk and went straight to the bathroom.

"Good-" McGee watched as Ziva was a flash of colour and then saw Tony walking in. "morning." He finished.

Tony smiled. "Morning McGoo, don't mind her, you get use to it." He sat down at his desk and relaxed into his char. "Ahhh, I didn't miss this chair." He fidgeted. "Has someone else sat in my chair?!" He raised an eyebrow at McGee.

"Only Abby complaining you two had been away for too long." He felt a sting at the back of his neck and turned around. "Hi babe." He shook his head.

"Don't you babe me!" She crossed her arms but her frown was gone when she realised who Tony was talking to. "TONY!" She screamed and run and jumped on him.

There was a loud yelp. "Hi Abby. I did see you Saturday night?" He managed to get out while struggling for breath.

"I know but it's different seeing you at work, in your desk." She let go and looked over to Ziva's desk. "Where's Zi?" She hopped off Tony's lap and walked over to her friends desk.

"Behind you." Ziva made the scientist jump.

"I will never get use to that." Abby smiled and wrapped her arms gently around Zivas shoulders.

"I hope not." Ziva laughed and saw the elevator doors open and Gibbs walk out.

Gibbs smiled at Ziva. His family was back. He didn't admit it but it felt wrong coming to work every morning and not seeing Tony and Ziva at their desks.

"Don't get too comfortable. Dead marine. Grab your gear." He smirked. Yeah it was back to normal.

"I'll see you two later." Abby pointed to both Tony and Ziva and walked back to her lab.

Ziva grabbed her gear and then saw all the guys staring at her. "What?"

"You sure you want to go out into the field?" Tony questioned putting his gun into its holster on his hip.

Ziva raised her eyebrow. "I'm not even showing yet." Well she wasn't showing to the world, Tony could feel the bump. "I'm fine." She waved them off and headed off to the elevator and the guys followed.

"We'll talk about it at home." He whispered in her ear.

"You both should've discussed it before you came back to work." Gibbs spoke causing Tony and Ziva to look at each other. Yeah they should've.

The day was long. By the time knock off time came around Ziva was almost sleeping in Tony's arms. They picked up Chinese and went home. They changed and settled down on the couch and ate their dinner in silence while they watched the TV.

"So about work.." Tony started while putting the leftovers in the fridge. "How long are you planning on going into the field?" He turned around to see Ziva leaning over the back of the couch facing him.

Ziva shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure." She gracefully slid back down the couch as Tony came back and sat down beside her. "Until she starts interfering with the job I guess.." She really didn't know what to do, it was frightening to her and so overwhelming.

"Hey, I'm here you can talk to me, remember." Tony smiled and wrapped his arms around his girl.

"I know Tony. I still have so many things to think about and figure out. I do not know the first thing about being a mother." Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she snuck her neck into the sweet spot under Tony's chin.

Tony just sat there and robbed his hand up and down her back, just comforting her until he could find the right words.

"We will find out together. I know you, and I know you will be a great mother. I also know that me just saying that only solves half of the problem so how about when we finish this case we go and buy some baby books?" He felt Ziva start to relax and the tears stopped.

"I would like that." She squeezed Tony a little tighter before letting go and looking up into his eyes. "Thank you." She placed a soft kiss to his lips, showing him all that he meant to her without words.

When they pulled apart and the world stopped spinning they decided to go to bed. Tony watched as Ziva slid into bed and curled up clinging to her pillow.

"Hey, come here." He could tell she was still anxious. "Everything will be fine, this is just another adventure we get to explore. Together." He made sure to highlight the last word.

Ziva rolled over and snuggled into Tony's arms. "Together." She repeated and drifted off to sleep feeling Tony's hand run up and down her back and him placing soft kisses to her head. She couldn't think of having a child with a better man.

The week went by slowly, by the time Thursday rolled around they finally had caught a break in the case and found the dirtbag who stabbed the marine turning down a 'job' offer. After they finished their reports Gibbs gave them the early mark and they drove to the baby store just as planned.

They walked hand in hand around the huge store.

"I never thought there would be this many things.." Ziva wondered looking around at everything.

"There is quite a lot isn't there." One of the staff members walked up to them after watching them from the counter for a while. She could tell they were first time parents. Wasn't hard to pick seeing them both look around in amazement.

"We just came in to look for some books, more information." Tony smiled at the woman.

"Certainly, they are just along this aisle to the left. I can show you if-"

Ziva shook her head. "No thank you." She smiled at the woman and looked up at Tony.

Tony saw in her eyes that she felt out of place. She didn't want to seem silly about what little she knows.

"We are still browsing, taking everything in. Thank you." Tony smiled to the lovely brunette.

"That's fine, I'm here if you need me." She looked at Ziva with a understanding smile. "Everyone starts off in the same place. Don't be concerned, you'll be a great mother." She nodded and walked off to see more customers.

"How does she know that?!" Ziva frowned.

Tony held back a laugh. "Maybe she has a Gibbs gut or maybe she knows what she's talking about because everyone needs to learn from somewhere." He squeezed Ziva's hand affectionately and they continued browsing.

They reached the books and started searching through the titles.

"Pick as many as you want." Tony kissed her on the head and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" She tried to grab for his hand again but he was too far away.

"Don't worry, just going to look at the clothes. Meet you back here in ten." He walked back and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Pick as many as you want. I'm buying." He smiled and walked off in the search for a little something.

Ziva turned back to the books and started scouring through them again. By the time the ten minutes were up she had picked two on child birth; one on preparing before the baby actually came; another on pregnancy and its stages and half a dozen on when you have the baby in your arms. And a few others. She smiled down at her collection.

"Looks like you made your decisions." Tony smiled with his hands behind his back walking over to his wife and seeing the cute smile on her lips.

"I have, do you want to see them? I have one for you." She held back a giggle and picked his book out.

He laughed at her giggle and reached out with one hand and picked up the book. He couldn't help the grin the spread across his face. "_What to Expect When Your Wife Is Expanding: A Reassuring Month-by-Month Guide for the Father-to-Be, Whether He Wants Advice or Not_.. I think this will be very helpful." He winked at her.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" She raised an eyebrow.

Tony shook his head and passed the book back to her. "No, first you show me the books you got." He teased, persistent not to give up his surprise. When Ziva went to reach for his arm he jumped back. Everyone who walked past just smiled at the couple.

"Fine." She scrunched up her nose in protest but soon looked back down at her books and the frustration was gone. She showed him the books to do with pregnancy and after the birth and was surprised to hear that he wouldn't mind reading them as well. Then came the last two books, the ones she was more hesitant to show. "I saw them and I just had to get them. This one." She held up the first book title _The Little Rain Drop. _"I loved the colours and it was cute." She smiled up at Tony through her lashes.

"I like it." He loved seeing this side of Ziva, he loved every side of this woman but seeing her open up and possibly see the little girl inside of her, his heart almost exploded. "I love you so much." He went to hug her but was stopped.

Ziva melted hearing those words but held up her hand. "I haven't showed you the other one." She smiled.

"Proceed." He stepped back but he really did want, no, need to hug his woman.

Ziva slipped the first book up under her arm and held up the second one. "I fell in love with this one well.." She looked at Tony and all she could see was pure love. The book was called _Guess How Much I Love You_.

This time Tony did step forward and wrap his arms around his Ziva, bringing his surprise around behind her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and kissed her in the same spot.

"I love you too." She relaxed in his arms. "Now your turn for show and tell." They both laughed and pulled apart. Ziva placed her books down on the shelf beside her and waited for Tony.

"Ready?" He saw her nod and brought his hand from behind his back and passed the plastic bag to Ziva. He had searched the clothing department for a certain thing. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for but when he locked eyes on the item he knew it was the one. "Well open it."

"You already bought something." She reached inside the bag and pulled out a very soft tiny jumpsuit. Ziva could feel tears starting to form again. It was a white jumpsuit with faded pictures of puppies and on the front it read. "If you think I'm cute you should see my mum." Ziva read and felt tears run down her cheeks. "It is.." She trailed off and looked up at Tony who had a tear in his eye.

"It's true." He placed a kiss to her forehead. "Want to keep exploring?"

Ziva shook her head. They proceeded to the check out where the same lady that they met before was.

"Good choices." She smiled at Ziva. "I bought this book for my first boy when he was born." She said as she scanned the rain drop book.

"How many children do you have?" Now Ziva was more comfortable and she felt Tony wrap his arm around her waist.

"Two. My little girl is two and my boy is turning three next month." She nodded and scanned the last book.

Soon they were back home and Ziva went straight to their lounge room where the huge bookcase was and stacked the book in clear view.

"Everyone will see them." Tony commented walking up behind her.

"I do not care." She leant back into him. She had completely changed from the past week. Now she was proud and looking forward to learning all this new information. "Like you said, everyone has to start from somewhere." She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him.

* * *

**So, I will be continuing this story even though Ziva's character will be departing next season in the show.. Spoiler warning if you didnt know. How could you not know but anyway. I hope to continue this story but I may need a little time. I love this story and want Tiva to continue even if it wont in the show.**

**Reviews please :)**


End file.
